


十六夜

by sfmk2



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmk2/pseuds/sfmk2
Summary: 威震天 X 擎天柱十六个夜晚，每天不同的角色短写，基于DW角色书的设定。





	1. 第一夜

_风很大，卷起漫天的沙尘，咆哮着撕吼着遮盖一切视野。_

_他停了下来，系统在不断地刷屏提示防护罩的临介点，以及部分业已失效的机能。他放下卷在肩膀上的锁链，任其滚过手臂装甲带出一道划痕后重重地落在黄沙中。用力把锁链前端踩的更深陷进沙子里，他转身一步一坑地走向不远处锁链连系着的车厢。_

_车厢门的栓锁被沙子堵死了，他含糊地咒骂着，耐心拂去沙尘，将栓锁从铰链中抽出来。打开车厢门的时候正好一阵强风刮过，使他费了不少力气才挣脱手掌差点被门夹碎的厄运。磕碰着爬进车厢将门关死后，他倒在车厢的合金板上一动都不想动了。_

_残存的能量已不多，他不知道在这沙漠中究竟还要走多久才能找到补充能量的地方。车厢中黑漆漆的伸手不见五指，惟闻狂风撞击车厢外壁的声音。他从来都不知道原来自己会如此憎恶黑暗，哪怕有点光也好，虽然可以启动夜视镜和射线谱分析仪，但考虑到节约能量还是作罢。_

_如果能有光线的话……他躺着思考自己需要光线来干什么？检查清理自己的损伤程度？可是他现在完全不想动一根指头。可以看清楚车厢内的事物吗？车厢里还会有什么呢？自己应该都检查过了，什么都没有，连一点能量残渣都没有。在这样一个漆黑的封闭环境里，需要光线来干什么？_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

漆黑的封闭环境里，惟闻电子机械音的轻响，以及一盏盏微亮着的光学镜头。

一个年轻充满活力的声音打破了沉默：“好了，该轮到我了。”

旁边传来句嘀咕：“大黄蜂说的都不怎么样……哎哟，干嘛打我？兄弟。”

“闭嘴，听他说。”

年轻的声音有些不满：“没错，听我说完再做评论吧，飞毛腿。这个故事可是斯派克和我亲身经历的。”旁边又响起声叹息，不过显然说者打算忽略掉，没有停顿地继续下去：“那是在地球上的某天，我和斯派克一起去采购生活用品，正好也算是到城里散心。游戏中心进了些新机器，所以那天我们玩的很开芯，结果忘了时间，想起要回方舟时已经是午夜时分了。”

“未成年人应该20点前就回家……痛，别打我。”

“少说两句没人当你是哑巴。”

“我们在午夜出发离开城市，行驶在荒凉的公路上。在经过一片墓地的时候，我们发现前面不远处有个白色的影子。于是我慢慢驶近，那是位脸色苍白，长长黑发披散着，一身单薄白色长裙的人类少女……”

“为什么不是个长满蓝绿色锈菌的霸天虎？好痛，告诉你别打我头！要是我那漂亮的涂漆有划痕你怎么赔我？”

“那少女轻盈地走近，就好象是飘在空中似的。她的头发遮盖了大部分的脸……”

“哦，这比大哥的口罩还棒！嘿嘿，没打着，同样的招式不可能通用三次以上。”

“她从散乱的黑发中盯着坐在我的驾驶位上的斯派克，然后张开嘴，露出尖锐的牙齿，她说……”

“你们这群小子在这里干什么？！”漆黑的房间突然灯火通明，紧锁的门大开着，黑白相间有着门翼的机体站在那里。

光线的突然切换让房间内的五只变形金刚措手未防，尚处于夜视及射线谱分析状态的视觉系统瞬间产生了烧灼的痛感，电路迅速传达讯息，系统开始应急切换。

黑白机体大步走进房间，全然不顾他们蜷缩在一张张防静电遮盖毯下捂着光学镜头翻滚，粗暴地将毯子一一掀起扔到旁边。

“飞毛腿、横炮，我就知道你们俩个不见踪影必然是在搞什么乱子。大黄蜂、飞过山，你们什么时候能不被那对兄弟糊弄？至于你，爵士！别以为大哥不在你就可以偷懒！看看你们都干了什么？这满地的垃圾、能量块残渣、人类的杂志、还有这些毯子，老实交代，你们在这漆黑的房间里做什么？而且还有未过磨合期的小鬼，爵士！”

“警车，你是不是误会了什么？我们只是在说鬼故事。”恢复到正常视觉状态，保时捷爬起来站在达特森面前，努力堆起笑脸。

“是啊是啊……”甲壳虫骨碌着跳起来站定，“这是斯派克教我们的，关着灯在漆黑的房间里轮流说鬼故事。”

“鬼故事？”达特森面部严峻的线条绷的更紧了。

“这是地球文化的一种，有助于伙伴之间的交流，对吧？兄弟？”

“没错，所以绝对不是你所想的拆卸大会……痛，这次为什么踢我脚？”

“虽然地球不怎么样，但他们的一些游戏还是挺有趣的。其实你也可以来一起玩。”

“够了！”达特森的思考回路温度上升至临介点。“全都回到自己的工作岗位上去！别以为在航行中的飞船上就可以这么自由散漫！万一霸天虎来偷袭怎么办？”

“自从人类联合国决定帮助我们一同对抗霸天虎后，他们接连吃败仗，没有充足的能源补给，根本无法在地球圈的外太空发动攻击吧？”

“爵士，万事不能掉以轻心！一切都有可能。”

“警车，别让自己的神经回路一直绷太紧，当心短路。事态正在往好的方面发展，适当的放松也是有必要的。”

两台机体开始对瞪，兰博基尼兄弟打了个手势，示意甲壳虫和丰田跟他们一起轻手轻脚地离开，房间中只留着达特森和保时捷。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他醒了过来，不知自己什么时候进入了缓冲模式。外面风沙似乎愈加猛烈了，车厢被撼动着金属支架咬合接点发出刺耳的声响。_

_他听说过人类的蛋白质大脑机能会产生梦境，但变形金刚的机械电子回路应该不会有这种体验。即便能做梦，未免也太奇怪了，为什么会看到那种景象？_

_他保持着四肢摊开仰躺在车厢里的姿势，抬手轻轻敲打下车壁，钝感的回音伴随着外面的风声。_

_他笑了。_


	2. 第二夜

_好不容易等风势减弱，他试图打开车厢门的时候，发现纹丝不动。他有些懊恼地加大输出功率，门终于推开了点，随着缝隙的突然扩大，黄沙扑面倾泻而入，他坐倒在车厢里，一条腿踢到了门，没有外面沙子的阻力，车厢门开启的角度更广阔了些。但代价就是大量沙子钻入他身上装甲的缝隙中，磨研着那些最外部的线路与接口。_

_充足的阳光下，可以清楚地看到先前被门夹过的手，尾指的装甲严重破损，几根线路断裂，里面的金属骨架隐约可见。他坐在那里，看着阳光爬上那破损的手指，慢慢地徐徐地爬进车厢。_

_他转头望向车厢里，依然空荡荡无一物。_

_叹了口气，自己究竟在期望那里有什么？他站起来，沙子们在他的关节里跳跃，折磨着周围的线路。他跳出车厢，开始在沙上做各种姿势，想把那些沙子倒落些出来。结果并不理想，只是白耗费能量。_

_于是他放弃，从黄沙中摸索出锁链，打算继续前进。但走了几步回头看看，他又放下了锁链，车厢的后面大半部分被黄沙所埋没。他只好折回去，努力把车厢从沙子的包围中拽出来。_

_等到能够上路的时候，太阳已经爬过头顶了。他把锁链缠在肩膀上，继续着漫无目的的旅程。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

“嘿，你在这里！”鲜艳的红色与雪白以优美的跳动感降落，午后的阳光在他机翼上撒落一层淡银色的反光。

坐在废弃工场码头的一堆空箱子上，白色航天飞机看着对方满脸得意地走近。

“接着～”红色F15抛来一个能量块。“高纯度的。”

航天飞机没有动，看着能量块砸中自己的手，然后顺着膝盖腿甲滚落到地上。

“哼，别扫兴了。”红色F15把玩着手中的能量块，走过来跳上旁边的空箱子，坐了下来。“这次的作战很成功，总有一天威震天会知道我的力量。”

“靠放黑枪吗？”

“哈哈，放黑枪也是有窍门的。不是任何机体都能放黑枪，尤其对象还是威震天。”

“…………”航天飞机无声地叹息。

红色飞机显然很满意有这样老实的听众，一手搁在对方宽大的肩膀上，一手把能量块抛向空中又灵巧地接住。

“要放威震天的黑枪，首先必须像我这么强大有能力才行，因为强大所以能偷袭他，因为有能力所以即便失败了他也没法拿我怎么样。然后还需要审时度势的敏锐洞察力，什么时候适合放黑枪、什么时候不适合，这点要能把握的很好，从而保证成功的概率。”红色飞机接住落下的能量块，开始吸取里面的能量。

航天飞机看着他，沉闷地劝解：“照此下去，终有一日你会搬石头砸到自己的脚。红蜘蛛。”

红色飞机笑喷出一口能量液，洒落在地上一串艳丽的紫红。

“你还是老样子，天火，杞人忧天！”红色机体一瞪脚，跳向空中流畅地变形。F15以普通飞机难以想象的姿势在空中翻滚里几圈。“我可是红蜘蛛，放威震天的黑枪是我的拿手好戏，终有一日的不是砸自己的脚，而是彻底取代威震天成为霸天虎的首领。等着瞧吧，天火。到时候你可别哭着鼻子来求我当我的部下。”飞机突然加速，在空中发出一声爆音，瞬间消失在蓝天的尽头。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他回过神，太阳已经消失在地平线下，明月当空，繁星似景。沙漠的夜晚异常寒冷，管线中流淌的能量、机油开始变缓，导致他的系统运作也有些迟钝。_

_原来变形金刚也能做白日梦。他摇了摇头，放下锁链，今天已走了不少路。爬进车厢里的时候，他有股错觉，全身暖和起来。_

_摊开四肢，仰躺在车厢里，望着灰白的金属车厢内顶，他满足地长舒了口气。_


	3. 第三夜

【第三夜】

_又开始刮狂风了，他只好放弃今天的探索计划，继续呆在车厢里。右手尾指已经完全失去了感觉与掌控，无名指和中指的灵敏性也在降低。肩部装甲业已被锁链磨出深深的几道痕迹，能量不足加上全身各处不同程度的破损，有几项功能已彻底关闭。_

_变形金刚拥有自我修复能力，但这只局限于一些较轻的损伤和机能容易修复的部分，并且还有个前提条件即能源供给充足的情况下。严重的损伤则必须由专门设备以及维修员来修复。_

_当然他找不到专门设备，更没有维修员，只能躺在车厢里干瞪着自己的手掌发呆。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

红色面包车走进医护室的时候，看到那里的主人白色机体正在专注地盯着一张数据板。

“嗨，救护车。”红色机体一边打招呼，一边出于些微的好奇心扫了一眼数据板上的画面。那是地球的影像资料，浓郁的森林、清澈的流水、和睦的小动物。

白色机体收起数据板，温和的笑着回应：“铁皮，怎么突然想到造访这里？每次受伤的时候却死活不肯进来。”

“哈哈，也没什么大事。航行旅途中比较无聊，所以想找你检查下这只手。上次战斗中觉得瞄准感应不够灵敏，本想自己调整的，但还是让我们的王牌医生来更可靠。”

“哦？你这么说可真让我深感荣幸，如果以后受伤的时候也这么积极就更美妙了。”白色机体拉过张旋转椅示意对方坐下，然后从旁边的柜子里拎出一个硕大的工具箱。

红色机体突然有些不安起来：“只不过是小调整，有必要动用那些工具吗？”

“当然，我是医生，该怎么诊断用什么工具由我决定。把手伸出来搁台子上。”

红色机体苦笑着依言而行，谁都知道在这间屋子里其主人是唯一的权威，即便擎天柱也不可违抗救护车。

“让我看看……”白色机体熟练地卸下对方手臂的装甲，拨弄着里面的管线和元件。“唔……似乎看不出有什么问题……等等……这里的一个元件有些松……我再看下其它的……”

望着自己那已无遮盖的手臂，红色机体移开视线，扫到了被扔在一边的数据板。“救护车，那块数据板……”

“什么？”

“刚才我进来时你在看的数据板。”

“怎么？”

“那是地球的风景吧？”

“嗯……好了，没问题。就是那个连接元件松了，导致瞄准感应降低。你自己测试看看。”

红色机体活动了下右手，对着远处的一个瓶子做了个虚拟瞄准射击，然后满意地收回手。“不愧是救护车。话说那个地球风景，有什么不妥吗？怎么突然研究那个？”

“没什么不妥，而且也算不上研究。只是上次偶而看到的地质资料，觉得那地方很美。”白色机体替自己的病号装上手臂装甲。“地球是个很美丽的星球，比如数据板中的那片风景，让我觉得充满了生机与希望。就像过去的塞伯坦。”

“…………是啊，过去的塞伯坦。”

“然后我突然想，如果……如果战争结束，有可能的话，或许在地球上找个宁静的森林安家，似乎挺不错。”

“听上去很写意，没想过回塞伯坦继续经营你那诊所吗？”

“不了，真要回去，或许也是投入星球的重建工作吧。”

“有点可惜，你可是全星球最好的医生。”

白色机体看着战友，温和上扬的嘴角凭添一丝苦笑。“最好的医生嘛……如果我说，我会害怕有一天救不了伙伴，你相信吗？”对方没有回答，只是回望着他，于是他继续说。“当然，万幸的是战争延续了千万年，虽然有过失去，虽然我自己也击落过不少霸天虎，但确实还从来没有哪个伙伴倒在我的检修台上就此不起。可是，每次完成修复工作后，我都会自问，或许终有一天，我救不了躺在上面的伙伴。”

“…………”红色机体伸手拍了拍医生的肩膀。“你想太多了，你是最好的医生，也是优秀的战士。战争持续的时间太长，或许我们都有些累了。不过现在事态有了转机，人类决定与我们联合之后，霸天虎在节节败退，汽车人城的建造更是有利于我们早日结束战争。到时候，或许你整天要考虑的就是怎么安排地球观光旅游行程了。”

白色机体欢快地笑了：“你说的对，铁皮。地球人有句俗话说的好——一切要向前看。如果战争结束，你会考虑怎么安排自己？”

“我嘛……”红色机体双手环抱，想了想。“首先肯定是参与母星重建工作，然后或许会学杯子去军校训训那些磨合期的小子们，也或许像你一样找个安静的地方舒舒服服地过日子。”

“听上去很充实啊……真好。”

“是啊……不说了，我该去做安全巡视检查了。再聊下去可真是愈加迫不及待地想目睹和平的到来。”红色机体笑着起身，挥手向老友告别。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他爬起来，外面风声由狂吼转为呜咽。梦境接踵而来，他受不了这种奇怪的感觉。_

_打开车厢门，刺骨的寒冷扑面袭来，他方知那不是错觉，在车厢里有多么的温暖。这份柔和稳重的温暖，似曾相识。_

_但他还是走出车厢，月光给黄沙蒙上了一层银蓝，灰白的车厢静静地倾斜在沙堆中，沐浴在他长久的俯视下。_


	4. 第四夜

**【第四夜】**

_依然是一望无际的沙漠，烈日当头，他坐在黄沙中，背靠着车厢。对于机体里的沙子早已从习惯变为了不在乎，今天他不想再继续前行了，这炉渣的地方无论走到哪里都是一样的风景，一尘不变。永远就只有他孤单只影，哦，不，至少还有个“伙伴”。他向后仰了下头，敲在车厢上发出一声闷响。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

“咣当”一声，被踢飞的空油桶在地上翻滚着，最后砸在墙上反弹回来滚了两圈后停滞了惯性运动。黑色的机体站在空旷的废弃仓库里，盯着那空油桶，一脸的愤慨。

斜靠在仓库大门上的蓝色机体双手环抱，带着嘲讽的表情望着与他相同型号的伙伴。“我早就料到了，红蜘蛛不会在这里。”

黑色机体愤怒地转过身面对蓝色F15：“那你说该怎么办？就这样回去跟威震天交代，我们找不到霸天虎的空战指挥官，也不知道那堆高纯度能量块去了哪里？！”

“急什么，闹翻天。这又不是第一次，红蜘蛛的小把戏，我们领教的还不够多么吗？时候到了他自然会回去的。”

“那我们该怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？既然出来了就多转几圈找些乐子打发时间呗，否则太早回去也是挨批。我可不想为了红蜘蛛的愚行而被牵连。”

“但他说要私吞能量块的时候你又不反对。”

“能分一勺利益自然不会反对，反正放黑枪的又不是我。”

“可是红蜘蛛也耍了我们！”

“是啊……我早该想到的。”蓝色机体松开手握拳狠砸，仓库铁门被他击飞出去，落在黑色F15的脚边。“标准的霸天虎，信任是傻瓜，伙伴是利用。”

黑色机体闷闷地踢了下坍塌在脚边的铁门：“这话说的真伤感情，只要红蜘蛛不间歇性发作，我们三个不是一直合作愉快么？尤其是到了这个星球，在空中看着那些小不点拼命奔跑的样子，真叫畅快。”

“不撞到汽车人，不被你们拖累，那才叫真畅快。”蓝色机体转身蹬脚跳向空中，变形为F15战斗机呼啸着冲上云天。

“嘿！等等我，惊天雷！”黑色机体匆忙地调整姿势，瞬移至仓库外，变形追着相同型号的伙伴而去。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他背靠着车厢注视着太阳再度落下，现在能拥有的就是无限的时间。但每次看到日升日落，他又会有种错觉，这些都像脚下的黄沙那么柔软不可靠，终有一刻周围的所有都将分崩离析。_

_于是他支撑着车厢站起来，虽然夜晚降临，虽然寒冷袭至，他还是拾起锁链，继续前行。_


	5. 第五夜

_站在那小小的绿洲前，他不敢相信自己的光学镜头，这是早就关闭了探测分析功能、仅凭光学成像来判断的结果。_

_沉重的膝盖跪倒在微带潮湿的土地上，他双手撑在浅浅的泉水中，弯下腰凝视着那泓清澈。_

_泉水中一张支离破碎的脸回望着他，徐徐地抬起手握成拳，再迅速猛烈地直击，水花带着泥浆四溅，洒落在他那被太阳晒得滚热的装甲上，冉冉升起一道道细小的白烟。_

_这就是自己么？那么憔悴、那么落魄、那么……软弱。_

_他狂暴地跳起来，狠狠地践踏那泓小小的清泉，直至水与泥与黄沙混合成一团浑浊。胸膛内的燃烧之火依然无法平静，他猛地转过身，然后看到了不远处的车厢，静静地躺在那里，与天地的呼吸相融合。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

当体型硕大的霸王龙摇晃着走进实验室，白色带绿红条纹的机体正在一个冒着奇怪气体的大型圆锅周围忙碌。

看到白色机体根本没有注意到自己的到来，霸王龙很不耐烦地用大脚丫跺地板：“俺，钢锁！要成年药水！”

白色赛车被这突然而来的声音吓得手一抖，一瓶翻滚着的液体跌入了圆锅中。

一声巨响伴随着闪光与浓烟迅速占据了整个实验室，当霸王龙好不容易把自己从墙壁里挣脱出来的时候，脚丫踢到一个黑色两边带着排灯的脑袋。

霸王龙低头看着那颗头以及头下连着的被炸得装甲翻飞线路裸露的白色机体，再度大声地说：“俺，钢锁！要成年药水！”

脚边的脑袋两侧排灯闪烁了下，有气无力地问：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“当然！跑车兄弟说俺还没过磨合期，不能和他们玩拆卸，千斤顶有迅速成年的药水！”

“……你知道拆卸是什么吗？”

“当然！比力气的游戏！谁力气大就赢！俺，钢锁的力气最大！俺要拆了跑车兄弟，让他们再也不能取笑俺！”

排灯停止了闪烁，没有了声音。

霸王龙变成机器人形态，弯腰把白色机体拎了起来：“千斤顶？”

“啊……我没事，救护车会修好我的。”

“千斤顶为什么总是要把自己炸伤？”钢锁不解地问。

“创造总是伴随着毁灭，诞生源自于死亡。”染上一层灰黑的白色赛车突然精神振奋起来。“科学之道永无止尽，每次实验都能有新的发现，这不是件很棒的事情吗？！”

“俺，钢锁不懂有啥棒，只知道千斤顶要倒霉了。”黄灰色机体拎着白色赛车转了个方向，让后者能看到实验室入口。

“啊哦……”白色机体的光学镜头虽然有些磨损，但还是能准确辨认出医生和安全主管的机影。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他跌跌撞撞地走向车厢，举起紧握的拳头，在空中停滞了许久，最终还是一根根地松开手指，缓慢甚至温柔地落下。_

_摊开手掌按在车厢顶上，被烈日烧烤过的金属，传达给他的却是平和的温暖。_


	6. 第六夜

_站在车厢前，他沉思了许久。思考回路与记忆库似乎受到某种干扰，运作迟缓。但是，他终究还是想起了一切，想起了在漆黑的宇宙中漂流，那漫长的寒冷侵蚀火种的滋味。_

_他也想起了自己被黑暗所攫获，再度恢复意识的时候身处于这片沙漠中，天地苍茫惟独车厢与自己相伴。_

_灰白的合金车厢，长而宽阔，八个黑色厚实的轮胎，两侧各有着蓝色长条纹装饰，以及火红色淌过泪痕的脸。_

_他认识那个红色标记，也想起了车厢的所有者，但明显这个车厢比他记忆中的更为庞大，大到足够让自己在里面翻滚。他从来不知道那车厢也能物质变化。_

_最后，他也想起了车厢的所有者是怎样倒在自己脚下。_

_他应该是宇宙的霸者，将一切都掌握在自己手中。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

丰沃的良田狼籍一片，零星的焦黑人类尸体旁，三个巨大紫黑色身影正在争执。

“为什么要听威震天？威震天。”

“弹片说的对，这里还没玩够呢。”

“你们忘了这顿美餐是经过多久才能吃到吗？先离开这里吧，地球人与汽车人联手后，我们的猎食越来越困难。”说完，紫黑色机体变形为一只巨大的草蜢飞向空中。

他的两个伙伴亦分别变形为鹿角、犀角甲虫追上去。

“威震天每次对我们的允诺都没有得到该有的兑现。兑现。”

“或许这次我可以对威震天尝试下脑神经弹？”

“打赌吗？他的意志力可以抵抗你的控制，炸弹。”

“哼，我只是建议一下。反冲，我们都不想被威震天耍着玩，对吧？”

“同意。不过这次的报酬很有诱惑力，汽车人城……只要我们先去与威震天汇合。”

“然后伺机行事，混战中有很多把戏可以玩。这次定要让威震天知道，他不能再耍机器昆虫。”

“咯咯……没错，而且还能肢解汽车人。汽车人。”

“对，一切由我们来掌控。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他冷笑起来，所有的把戏都了于中央处理芯片中。愚蠢的部下、虚伪的盟友，他通晓他们的伎俩，也能游刃有余地对应欺瞒与背叛，并加以利用。_

_一切由我来掌控……应该是这样的，红蓝色机体倒下的时候，他更加确信这点。_

_即便他知道恒久的对手还会再度站起来阻止自己，因为每次都是这样，无论是把对方大卸八块、融合炮轰击、剧烈的爆炸……无数次的战斗，无数次的胜负，但是他喜欢这种对抗的感觉。_

_因为一切都在他的掌控之中。_

_可是现在，他站在车厢前凝视着那死寂的黄沙包裹着的灰白，方明白真正的宇宙已离自己越来越远。_

_他抬头仰望湛蓝天空，想起了曾在脚下黯淡的光学镜头。_

_一丝微笑在他嘴角扩大，低头俯视车厢，将手按下。_

_“你在这里……我的老朋友。”_


	7. 第七夜

_他的芯情开始转好，思考回路挣脱了阻碍，脑神经中枢系统突然恢复了清晰。于是他不再盲目地行走于沙漠中，而是选择停留在原地。_

_坐在车厢顶，他关注着貌似一尘不变的周围。然后他发现了过去六个白昼夜晚所没能察觉到的细小变化，于是更加确定自己的判断。_

_整个沙漠只是个虚拟空间。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

绿色的吉普车奔驰在蜿蜒的山路上，欢快地享受着速度、颠簸、清风、景致。

没用多久，战车就抵达山顶，停在苍郁的树下，无人驾驶的绿色车体熄灭了引擎，静静地眺望着眼前的高山流水。

直至太阳西斜，绿色战车依然纹丝不动，似乎已完全融入了周围的大自然中。

空气中传来一把冷峻清澈的声音，惊醒了绿色战车：“你在这里做什么？探长。”

四驱战车跳了起来，变形站定，望向声音的来源，却只见虚空一片。

“幻影？”绿色机体有些诧异。

原本空无一物的前方突然产生了奇怪的波动，然后浮现出蓝白色机体。

“果然是你！”绿色机体展露出微笑，“我只是在欣赏美妙的地球景色，倒是你为何会出现？”

蓝白色机体冷淡地对应：“地球景色有什么可欣赏的，内战前的塞伯坦才叫美丽不可方物。”

似乎已习惯了这位伙伴的态度，绿色机体的微笑并未改变：“塞伯坦曾经很美，地球则是完全不同的风格。这里有着母星所没有的很多东西——森林、海洋、动物，等等，全部都是自然的鬼斧神工，而非机械规律地塑就。”

“你真是个异类。”高傲的语气毫不留情。

微笑终于转变为苦笑：“或许吧……那么，你特地跑来就是为了对我说这句话吗？”

“当然……”蓝白色机体故意停顿了1塞秒，“……不可能。擎天柱召集你和他一起回塞伯坦的卫星基地，虽然地球的战事趋向有利，可母星却已被霸天虎掌握。我们需要开拓那里的战场，别忘了塞伯坦才是我们的诞生之地，也是我们的归宿。”

“我……知道。好的，我这就立刻返回方舟号。”绿色机体变形成四驱战车，蓝白色机体站着没动。“幻影？”

蓝白色机体尽量使自己的声音保持一贯的傲慢：“离集合还有段时间，你不再多看几眼你喜欢的地球吗？”

四驱战车的车灯闪烁了一下，发出爽朗的笑声：“需要导游吗？”

“别傻了！我的意思是塞伯坦的战斗会很激烈，或许你要过很久才有机会再来地球。”

“我是在真心地感谢你的好意。不过我倒不介意时间，未来充满希望与机会，不是吗？”

蓝白色机体低声嘀咕，这次却是带着一丝柔和的笑意：“你真是个异类。”语毕，他变形为赛车，绝尘而去。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_未来充满希望与机会——他第一次觉得那些可笑的汽车人偶而也能切中要点，不过他们忘记了一个最为重要的前提——只有活下去的才有资格。对此他一直确信自己才是真正的胜利者。_

_似乎是在回应他，金黄色的沙子逐渐褪去了色彩，起伏的沙丘被无形的手一一抚平。_

_沙漠转变为冰川大地，湛蓝的天空抹上深邃的色彩，点缀出繁星一片。_

_他忍不住大笑起来，但随即听到了下面传来清脆的声响。车厢轮子下的冰在龟裂，漆黑寒冷的水渗透出来。_

_冷笑着从车厢上跳了下来，他的重量压迫使冰层彻底崩裂，在跌入水中时，他无意识地伸出了双手。_

_一只扒住了冰层边缘，一只抓住了车厢。_

_他能感受到车厢的重量在拖曳着自己下沉，于是他松开了扒住冰层的手，与车厢一起坠向水流席卷的旋涡。_

_这只是幻像，不是么？_


	8. 第八夜

_当他再度恢复所有传感装置时，发现自己端坐在一个空旷的大厅中，塞伯坦风格的金属建筑，霸天虎的标记高悬于墙上，这是他记忆库中非常熟悉的场所。_

_整个大厅中只有他一个有自主意识的生命体，就连那个车厢都不见踪影。_

_他站起来走向大厅门口，沉重的脚步声在寂静中回荡。推开巨大的合金门，他看到了下方那个骷髅堡的标志性场所——大型熔炼池。_

_无数变形金刚在炙热的熔炉中翻滚着、撕心裂肺地惨嚎。周围的高台上站着诸多霸天虎，他们看到他的身影，立刻发出了响彻天际的欢呼声。_

_起初他觉得很满足，这正是他的目标，用力量带来恐怖的统治。但当他看到熔炼池上方悬吊着的车厢时，他冷静了下来。_

_他想起自己依然处于幻像之中。_

_于是他仔细地打量着那些霸天虎，是的，他认识其中的大部分，但没有他所熟悉的部下、他精心挑选的心腹。虽然他们有的愚笨、有的狡诈，但对他来说都是最值得利用的卒子。_

_观众们又爆发出一阵欢呼，他停止了搜索收回视线，看到绑住车厢的锁链在一点一点地下沉。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

布满通信装置及探索仪器的房间，是深蓝色机体的“圣地”。其他变形金刚不会也不被允许进入，威震天或许是个例外，但狂傲的首领聪明地选择了不插足最为忠诚的部下这一私有领地。

但是此刻，巨大的显示屏上影映出一个闯入者。

深蓝色机体没有显露出任何惊讶等感情变化，维持着一贯的奇特韵律之声：“震荡波～有什么～事情～吗～”

深紫色塞星形态的独镜机体亦是不变的沉稳：“根据这次行动的模拟数据，我始终持反对意见。虽然突袭会很有效地打击敌人，但擎天柱并不是那么容易应付的对手，否则战争也不会持续那么长久。更何况，这次威震天挑选的行动成员中有着太多不稳因素，这对于如此关键性的大战役来说，很可能会造成致命的损害。”

“震荡波～应该向威震天～提出你的担忧～而不是对我～”

“长久以来，你我都是威震天的心腹，与整天异想天开的红蜘蛛不同。我们都知道自己的定位，也清楚威震天的能力，霸天虎不是任何变形金刚都能够领导的组织。”

“请继续～”

“威震天对此次突袭成竹在握，他认为一切皆在其掌控之中。这是他的优点，同时也会是他的弱点。正如他对于擎天柱的态度，虽然他自己并未发觉。在过去的千百万年间，威震天有不止一次机会可以让汽车人领袖永远停止运作。可是他没有，因为他认为像他那样的霸者，需要有个旗鼓相当的对手，那样方能衬托出他的伟大与力量。同时，出于另一方面的考虑，威震天需要战争来维持他对霸天虎的统治与约束。”

深蓝色机体陷入了沉默，光学镜头闪烁着。紫色机体等着对方思考，在耐心方面他们都很有心得。

“你在指责～威震天～故意不结束～战争。”深蓝色机体一语中的，对方满意地点头。

“不愧是声波，我们都清楚霸天虎是为了各自的利益而聚集在一起的军事团体，威震天最初能将大家聚集起来，也是利用了对议会的不满。假若没有了共同的敌人，势必会有不少变形金刚乐意将目标转向唯一的统治者威震天。但是，长久的战争严重消耗了塞伯坦的资源，不可能再继续下去。因此，战争必须终止。”

深蓝色机体再度沉默，这次的思考时间更为长久。

“除了威震天～谁能领导～霸天虎？震荡波你吗～？”紫色机体发出短促的笑声，默认了通讯情报官的猜测。“你之前～说过一句话——我们～都知道～自己的定位～也清楚～威震天的能力～”

紫色机体的声音转为冰冷：“我明白了。你可以继续追随威震天，但是你能看清楚，这次突袭汽车人城的行动，或许会有着意外的结局。不是威震天所预想的结局，但却是我所能逻辑运算得出的结局。届时，你大可再考虑下我说的话。”

独镜机体的影像消失后，深蓝色肌体默然地盯着漆黑的屏幕，静立了许久。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他跨出去的那步再也没有移动过，僵硬着的机体，望着车厢徐徐地下坠，缓缓地没入熔炼池中。与周围如雷的欢呼相比，池中却寂静无声。_

_深紫色的独镜机体在嘲笑着他，他从不会允许任何机体质疑自己的领导霸权。但是现在，他的怒火却被磨平，转而代之的是从未有过的无力感。_

_周围的光影逐渐暗淡，骷髅堡在消失。取代的是漆黑的虚空，他漂浮在中间，不远处有着唯一的光源，只剩半边合金甲板以及残破钢骨的车厢瘫倒在那里。_

_纵使相隔一段距离，他也能感受到那里不再有熟悉的温暖与平和，只是一堆残骸。_

_他笑了，有些苦涩：“所以，你还是死了。”_


	9. 第九夜

_虚空遮蔽了一切传感与探测装置，他不知道自己呆了多久，也不想知道。_

_不远处的那堆残骸陪伴着他，在漆黑中占据着唯一的光源。_

_可他始终只是远远地望着，他宁愿处于黑暗中，就这样望着那道刺眼的光。_

_不想去靠近，也不想让之熄灭。_

_他想了很多，自己的霸业，自己的征途，自己的军队……以及自己的对手。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

“你是光我是暗～我们就是那硬币的两面～永不分开～”红色机体对着显像一号唱着蹩脚的地球歌曲。

走进来的保时捷抄起手中一叠数据板的最上面那张，对着兰博基尼的脑袋狠狠地砸去。“这可真是世上最难听的音乐！而且你居然还占用显像一号的通讯频道来唱。”

红色兰博基尼抱着头直叫疼：“我正在跟亲爱的兄弟通讯呢，爵士。你要体谅同一火种分裂出来的兄弟，如今却远隔两地的痛苦。”

“但这也不是你可以用显像一号来做如此无聊举动的理由，你可以给飞毛腿发定期通信邮件。或者在下次调配时提出请求。”

巨大屏幕上同一型号的黄色机体笑了起来：“得了吧，这样也好。至少现在塞伯坦卫星基地里只有我是最时髦帅气的机体。”

“这话说的可真伤感情，兄弟。”

“那么你争取先去快竣工的汽车人城吧，或许最近我能够有机会在那里与你暂聚。”

“够了！”保时捷快步上前，“我不是故意要煞风景，但超空间通讯必须在加密状态进行，并要严格遵守管理条例，不得泄露丝毫军事信息。很抱歉，我得切断这次通讯了。”

看着黄色兰博基尼消失于屏幕中，红色机体忍不住叹气：“你知道吗？爵士，你现在越来越像警车了。是否被他同化了？”

“那么我就用警车的方式来提醒你，横炮。塞伯坦那里的形势很严峻，地球也都还有一大堆事情要做。没这份悠闲来让你用显像一号唱情歌。”

“那首歌是描写手足情深，可不是爱情之歌。爵士你堕落了！”

保时捷将数据板塞到红色机体怀里：“我也没有闲情来跟你讨论歌曲，若是有空余时间，我倒是该好好地教导你什么才叫音乐。现在，去干活。”

兰博基尼接过数据板，轻松地耸肩：“遵命～你是光我是暗～我们就是那硬币的双面～永不分开～”他故意扯开嗓门，在白色机体的苦笑目送下，磨蹭着离去。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_“好吧。”他对着残骸对着虚空说，“我不知道你是谁，但是这套把戏该结束了。”_

_“你到底想要告诉我什么？那些可笑的梦境，那些愚蠢的家伙们。他们其中的一些，我亲自捏碎了他们的装甲，断绝了他们的生机，并亲眼看着他们倒在我的脚下。另外一些，我也会让他们品尝到绝望与恐怖的滋味。”_

_残骸消失了，光源湮灭了。漆黑的虚空中传来了声音：“我要你成为我的奴隶，威震天。”_


	10. 第十夜

_“我要你成为我的奴隶，威震天。”_

_他瞪着漆黑的虚空，从来没有哪个生命体胆敢对他这么说话。即便有，肯定也已成为沙尘。_

_“你在想这是不可能的事情，对吗？”声音悠然地在他爆发前抢掉了他的台词。_

_他冷哼一声，等待着后续的把戏。_

_“你看到的那些并非梦境，而是真实所发生过的事情。”声音继续说着，“是的，他们其中有些已经死去，有些则将要死去。你想成为他们其中一份子吗？怀着对未来的希望、盘算着自己的小聪明、构绘着自己的霸业，结果却是一无所有、带着悔恨悲伤与绝望凄惨地死去。”_

_他努力压制自己的愤怒：“我、还、活、着！”_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

一身黑衣的年轻人类男子经过一块块墓碑，跨过草地，走向路边停靠着的红色集装箱卡车。

空无一人的驾驶室里传来温和的声音：“结束了？”

人类男子轻轻点了点头，打开车门，坐到副驾驶席上。没有任何人驾驶的卡车发动起来，缓慢稳健地向郊区行驶。

驾驶室里寂静无声，人类男子把手搁在打开的车窗窗沿上，望着一路后退的风景。

过了一会儿，男子将视线转回驾驶室内，看着空荡荡的席位，开口道：“对不起，擎天柱。让你陪我出席葬礼，不知道为什么，我不太想让大黄蜂来。”

驾驶仪盘上有指示灯在闪烁，伴随而起的是一把似乎能抚平所有创伤的沉稳与柔和之声：“没关系，我能理解，大黄蜂也会明白的。”

人类男子苦笑：“希望如此，人生苦短呵……人类真是脆弱，他与我同龄，却就这么快地去了。”

“斯派克，任何生命都会有消亡的时候。正因为如此，生命才会更加可贵。”

“可是你们变形金刚能够活几百万、几千万年，即便受损依然能修复。人类则不行，疾病、创伤、饥饿、年迈……在你们看来很微小的打击就可以轻易地夺去人类的生命。”

红色卡车头沉默了一会儿，缓缓地说：“变形金刚也会死。”

人类男子有些惊讶：“是吗？可是……迄今为止，那些激烈的战斗也并未造成死亡……对不起，我不是那个意思，只不过……”男子羞愧地挠着头，想着有啥更好的措辞。

“不用在意，斯派克。”温和的声音有着奇异的穿透力，“宇宙中有着很多种族、各种形态的生命体。大家有着各自不同的生存方式及时间，但是有一点是相同的。那就是生命有诞生，也会有消亡。关键是在自己的有限生命中，如何活的更有意义。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他清醒过来，这是一个奇异的封闭空间，墙上地上布满了某种生物的经脉与构成组织。而自己则被牢牢地钉固在房间中央，无法动弹分毫。_

_他能感受到生物的触手通过自己束缚的四肢，穿透入装甲下面，刺入各个系统处理芯片中。他也能感受到那道粗大的管子直通自己的火种舱，侵蚀着啃咬着。_

_“你别无选择。”那把声音冷冷地说。_


	11. 第十一夜

_如生物内脏般的封闭空间里，回荡着寂静。_

_他在思考，审视着自己的处境与局势。有着太多的不利，以及更多的不明因素。有些时候他很乐意发泄自己的怒火，这可以让手下感到畏惧，让对手低估自己。但有些时候他很清楚必须压抑愤怒，冷静地判断。_

_行动已被剥夺，但思考与感知能力尚是自由的。_

_他想起了那个沉默的车厢，以及似曾相识的熟悉。_

_“我有几个问题……”他开始试探。_

_声音很从容：“问吧。”_

_很好。他想，自信是必要的，但有时候也会是致命的。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

红色车头拖着灰白车厢奔驰在荒凉的公路上，速度不紧也不慢。

车厢的副驾驶座上依然是年轻的人类男子，驾驶位则空无一人，只有不同寻常的复杂仪表盘上指示灯闪烁着。

“可我还是想不通……”人类努力想着措辞。“我是说……你们的战争持续了那么久，在地球上也呆了不少时间了。呃……当然对你们来说这段时间并不算什么，但对我们人类来说意义却是完全不同的。”

车头静静地耐心地等人类继续说着：“有的时候……我觉得明明有机会可以杀死威震天、干掉那些霸天虎们，这样不就天下太平了么？”

车厢里传来温和的笑意：“斯派克，杀戮并不能解决问题，死亡也未必能结束一切。”

人类挠了挠头发，不甘心地说：“可是，那些霸天虎死有余辜！”

车厢陷入了短暂的沉默，随之的语气较先前略沉重了些：“斯派克，你认为我是神吗？”

人类惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“擎天柱大哥……我不懂你的意思。”

“啊，没关系，不用紧张。”语调又转为柔和。“我是说地球上有很多宗教不是么？比如说有的宗教里『神』是万能的意志，可以决定生命的价值和生死。”

人类男子明白了，脸颊红如火烧：“对不起……”

“不用道歉，这不是你的错，也不是什么过分的想法。事实上我们都不是神，无论是地球人还是变形金刚，在套上名字、头衔之前，都是一个普通的但又独一无二的生命体。我们无权去决定别的生命体其价值，更无权去剥夺他们的自由与生命。因为我们自己也有七情六欲，有时候我也想过，杀死威震天或许就能使战争早日结束、可以避免更多的生命遭遇不幸……可是，每当我战斗的时候、当我有机会能够行使武力的时候，我就会想——摧毁一个生命体，这不应该是我所能决定的。所以我愿意及应该做的，是倾尽我的火种与生命去阻止威震天和霸天虎。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他回过神来，真是可笑的逻辑，但却能从中窥见端倪。_

_所有的幻像，并非是受控制的，那个声音也并非『神灵』。_

_于是他的第一个问题直插入中心：“擎天柱在哪里？”_


	12. 第十二夜

_“擎天柱在哪里？”他问。_

_声音回答的倒也迅速：“死了。”_

_随之是沉默，他能感觉到声音在说出答案后有所惊觉。于是，他决定再试一下。_

_“什么时候死的？怎么死的？在你给我看的第『八』个幻像的时候死去么？”_

_如他所料，声音不再响起，他能感觉到被视感的突然消失。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

“把你的手给我。”红蓝色机体朝他伸出了手，他迟疑了下，还是选择了握住。

在对方的拉力下，他终于能离开那泥泞的油沼潭，看着粘稠的污水自机体上滴落，他忍不住低声咒骂起来。

红蓝色机体打量了下，转身迈开脚步并催促他：“我们快点离开这里吧。”

于是，他跟着那熟悉的身影，开始向前走。盯着那随着步伐有节奏的跳动着的背影，他不止一次地燃起想朝那装甲轰一炮的欲望，又不止一次地努力将之平复。

“炉渣的……”他忍不住低声唾骂。

走在前面的机体听到了，平静地回答他：“我知道你不愿意，但目前的情况不容许我们继续争斗。”

他笑了：“你的音频接收器可真敏锐，难怪又尖又圆。”

红蓝色机体无视他的挑衅，继续保持着前行的速度。他觉得很无趣，停了下来。“嘿，擎天柱老弟，我们为什么要逃？为什么不给那家伙来个正面直击？”

对方终于站定转过身来望着他，湛蓝的光学镜头在夜幕中闪着柔和的光芒。他记得，那是他们有限的几次联手之一；他也记得接下来对方又是一连串关于自由权利归众生的说教。

然而，红蓝色机体并没有按照他记忆库中那时候的信息说话。而是向他伸出了手，似乎想抓住他，又似乎是想让他握住。

“你是威震天。”他震惊地盯着对方，醒悟到这并非过去的幻像。红蓝色机体的身影开始模糊，挣扎着完成其语言：“记住……你是威震天……你的道标……”

面前的机体突然剧烈颤栗了下，红色与蓝色迅速褪为苍白，随即化为纷飞的雪花。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他伸手想去抓住最后一朵渐逝的破片，却险些一脚踏空。_

_然后他发现自己已离开了那个封闭的房间，机体各零件任由自己的支配。_

_随之他又发现自己站在一个巨大机械体的某个连接通道口，身后是黑暗的甬道，身前是茫茫的宇宙。_

_他知道，只要自己纵身跳入宇宙，或许就能够自由。_

_但他想了想，傲然地笑了：“这不该由你来决定。”_

_他转过身，大步迈入漆黑的甬道。_


	13. 第十三夜

_“我们来谈谈吧。”站在甬道中，他感觉一切又回到了自己的掌握中。_

_回应他的是漆黑的寂静，但他知道对方正在聆听、审视。于是他继续说：“如果我们有着相同的目标，那为啥不采取合作呢？你是想要一个没有头脑没有行动力只会坏事的奴隶，还是想要个强有力能带来有效利益的伙伴？”_

_声音回响起来：“你很聪明，威震天，也有能力。正如你所想，在某种方面我们的目标一致。甚至在某种程度，你我有着相似之处。”_

_这正是他想要的回答。_

_“然而……这就是你回来的原因么？”声音不紧不慢地说，“你本可就此离去，那是个很难得的机会，而且不会再有第二次。”_

_他笑了，果然如此。_

_“离开？去哪里？在这样一片茫然不知坐标的宇宙空间？既然要冒险，何不寻找更明确的目标？你需要我，否则就不会那么百般周折地利用那些幻境。”_

_声音低沉地笑：“不要把自己看太高了，那些只是余兴节目。”_

_“是么？在那幻境中，有着你所无法控制的东西——那也是余兴节目？”_

_在短暂的沉默后，是一阵大笑。“很好，这比我之前的决定有趣多了。”_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

幻境又在他面前溶化开来，他看到了汽车人城，看到了满地狼籍，看到了那艘满载尸体撞毁了的飞船。他并不难想起就在这里不久前所发生的事情。

于是他匆匆地走过破碎的机体与瓦砾，走进基地内，穿过一道道门。如同鬼魂般，那些写满痛苦与愤怒的汽车人们都恍似没有看到他。

然后他找到了，在空旷的房间中、冰冷的修理台上、被几个汽车人围绕着的红蓝色机体。

湛蓝的光学镜头不稳定地闪烁着，破损的机体上到处是剑伤和摔打的痕迹，最致命的四处伤痕特别是破裂的腰部那里，大量的能量液从中滴落至修理台再流淌到地上，在破损机件的电弧迸射中闪闪发亮。

那只曾经无比坚韧的手掌无力地垂下，散放着瑰丽光芒的领导模块也从其手中掉落。一旁的蓝白色机体无法控制住自己的颤抖双手，领导模块擦过其指尖，坠向坚硬的地面。

他没有去看那个红黄色年轻机体敏捷地探手，在坠地之前将那颇具象征意义的宝物接住，并交给蓝白色机体。

他只专心地盯着那温和湛蓝的光学镜头，看着它不再闪动逐渐死寂。人类的哭声、汽车人的哀悼，他都没有心思听，只是凝视着那具没有生命迹象的机体。

真是滑稽。他想笑。一个与他对抗了千万年之久的对手，一个恒久以来他都想致其于死地的夙敌……可真当他目睹到对方火种的消亡，却完全不觉得高兴。

他转过身，漆黑的走廊中离他不远处站着一个熟悉的机影，惨淡至近乎透明，湛蓝的光学镜头看着他、以及更远处的修理台。

“为什么？”他突然觉得一股无名的怒气在爬升，“我杀死了你，你却想救我？”

影子看着他，带着悲伤、怜悯、温柔与宽宏，随即消失于空气中。

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_他又回到了现实，这是一个封闭的空间，与之前拘禁他的地方非常相似，不同的是被钉在密室中央的机体。_

_虽然标志性的红蓝色外部装甲业已全部碎裂，只剩些许的破片挂在裸露的管线机件上。但他依然立刻认出了那台机体，以及那份陌生又似曾相识的熟悉感。_

_这时候，他方领悟到眼前的机体与死去的对手有着微妙的区别。_

_那声音又响了起来，带着玩味的笑意：“很有趣……不是么？”_


	14. 第十四夜

_他盯着那具残破的机体，布满尖刺的合金条穿透失去装甲保护的四肢，肆意释放着电击与腐蚀液。领导模块被推到火种舱上方，不再发散出绚丽的光芒，粗大的输送管深深地插入火种舱，周围一片腐烂的黑紫。破碎的光学镜头静止了运作，音频接收器则早已被高温融化成一堆畸形的焦黑。每一次电击、每一滴腐蚀液在机体上烧灼出一个窟窿，被钉死无法动弹的机体都会透过机腱的抽搐来证明其意识尚存。_

_他勉强移开视线，望着旁边的墙壁，缓缓地说：“这不是擎天柱，他已经死了。”_

_声音透着欢快的笑意：“不，他是擎天柱，只不过不是这个宇宙的擎天柱。”他那满脸的惊讶显然让声音的主人更加愉快。“很有趣，不是么？无数的平行宇宙，无数不同的擎天柱与威震天，虽然每个宇宙中有着不同的过程与表像，但本质依然是相同的。这个宇宙的擎天柱已经死去，是的，死于你施加的重创。另一个宇宙的擎天柱也是与威震天决一死战，区别在于他奄奄一息时被我得到了，我拯救了他的生命。”_

_“你称这为拯救？”他的思考回路闪过一阵不快，之所以忍住没说出『相比之下死亡反而更好』，盖因他突然想起了曾在哪里听到过的一句话。_

_『未来充满希望与机会——只有活下去的才有资格。』_

_似乎看穿了他的一切想法，声音回应着：“当然是拯救，如果不是我，他早已死去。我让他活了下来，所以他的未来必须由我来掌控。”_

_他机械地点点头，不得不承认对方的说法很切合实际，然而——“擎天柱不会屈服，如果按你所说，另一个宇宙的擎天柱与这个宇宙的擎天柱在本质上是相同的话。就算你再怎么折磨他，擎天柱还是一如既往地顽固。”_

_“没关系，我有的是时间。”声音很悠然。“任何事物都有其底限，我可以花上几百万年、几千万年、几亿万年……来慢慢腐化这个难得的玩物。从机体到精神到火种，终有一日，会冲击到他的底限，崩溃瓦解他的自我，连同领导模块一起，变成我的漆黑奴仆。”_

_他忍不住将视线又回到那具机体上，不知是感应还是偶然，一直在无声颤抖着的囚徒突然抬起头，破碎的光学镜头空洞地瞪着他。被吓了一跳下意识地想后退，双足却如钉在地面上无法动弹。他想起了黑暗中伸向他的手，和那悲伤的幽灵。_

_“为什么……”他再度问，“为什么要救我？就算是不同宇宙，也是另一个我杀了他……”_

_对方没有回答他，应该是无法回答。_

_声音笑了起来：“想知道答案么？我先说个故事给你听吧。”_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

“在很久很久以前……哦，据说这是地球上生命体的一种习惯性语句，我知道你讨厌人类，但别介意，因为这种说法很有趣，不是么？”

“在很久很久以前……久到宇宙尚未诞生的时候，有个超次元存在，我们称其为THE ONE。”

“THE ONE为了探索新宇宙创造了出了两个使徒。一个叫元始天尊，一个叫宇宙大帝。他们被THE ONE赋予了不同的力量与本能，或许说职责更为恰当？”

“元始天尊成为同时存在于所有次元中的光与秩序之神，他创造生命、缔造和平。”

“宇宙大帝则是一次只能停留在一个次元里，但可以在无限的时空中穿梭，他的愿望就是破坏一切、摧毁生命，于是他成为了暗与混沌之神。”

“两个使徒遵循着THE ONE给予的职责，他们相互制约着多重次元宇宙的平衡。人类有一首歌可以很好地形容他们，是的，你听过那首歌……”

“你是光我是暗～我们就是那硬币的两面～永不分开～”

“使徒们知晓他们的战争是无限永恒的，他们是相互依存却又相互憎恨……当然，元始天尊不会承认他有这种负面情绪。事实却是他们在不断地争斗，此消彼长，却无法彻底摧毁对方。因为他们知道，他们就像硬币的双面，一面毁了另一面也会随之崩溃。”

“没有终结的战斗不知过了多久，元始天尊感到疲倦了，他开始逃避他的责任。可是他知道自己如果死亡，也就意味着多重次元宇宙的崩溃，他所创造的无数生命种族的消灭。”

“于是，元始天尊想到了一个办法。他把自己变成了一颗行星，并在星球上培育出一个具备超强战斗力的种族，那个种族实际上是他自己生命体特性的映射。元始天尊还把具有消灭宇宙大帝的力量、全部储存到一件神器中，并将之交给了星球的守护者十三始祖。他自己则陷入了沉睡。”

“是的，我想听到这里，你已经开窍了。在多重次元宇宙中，同时存在着无数个元始天尊变形后的塞伯坦，只要能摧毁一个，就可以干涉到所有的多重次元宇宙。但是，同时也存在着无数个魔力神球与领导模块，每个宇宙中它们的持有者、守护者都会竭尽所能地阻止我。”

“被元始天尊托付了其职责的孩子，有着跟他造物主相近的思想，也讽刺地承袭了THE ONE赋予的宿命。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_“故事讲完了。”声音低沉地笑着，“摧毁一个干涉全部。这个宇宙的擎天柱的死亡，其它平行宇宙的擎天柱也会遭遇到生命危机。那个宇宙的擎天柱堕落了，所有的擎天柱也会产生动摇。你，威震天如若有所改变，也是会有所影响。虽然过程与结果未必会完全一致。”_


	15. 第十五夜

_自从那个故事讲完后，声音沉寂了许久。他靠在经络纵横的内壁上，看着被吊在中央的机体。_

_缠绕着的合金条停止了旋转穿刺，亦不再放电及喷吐腐蚀液。一根合金触手延伸至机体的头部，随着插入启动了相对比较完好的一个光学镜头以及发声系统。伴随着一阵机械杂音，原本一贯平和的湛蓝痛苦地闪烁着。_

_真是恶趣味。他不快地想。但对于宇宙大帝的意图，却无法抗拒。_

_于是他走过去，靠近那台陌生又熟悉的机体，伸出手抓住已经裂开的面罩，令其抬头正视着自己。_

_他静静地看着残存的蓝色光学镜头无序地闪烁，等待着对方恢复清醒的意识。他并没有等多久，对方认出了他。_

_受损的音频发声器中传出的声音不再熟悉，带着变频的杂音、痛楚、与虚弱。“为什么……要回来……？”_

_他笑了：“『我们无权去决定别的生命体其价值，更无权去剥夺他们的自由与生命。』这句话，你是否也说过？”没有回答，但他知道答案。于是他凑近了压低声音：“你救我想要我离开宇宙大帝，但是用你自己的话来说，你无权替我决定。”_

_在至近距离看着蓝色光学镜头收缩所泄露出的情绪波动，他觉得非常愉悦。即便音频接收器已毁，对方还是能够听到他的话语。这验证了他的猜测——要在宇宙大帝的虚拟空间中接触到自己，多半是利用领导模块的力量，在不被察觉的情况下，通过那根输送管连接经络传送了火种数据。_

_这个冒失的举动造成的后果，不仅仅干涉了宇宙大帝的虚拟空间，亦使他们俩的火种建立了某种程度的连系。_

_然而……唯一能逃脱的机会，对方却给了自己。_

_他松开手，看着对方的头无力地垂下。是因为即便能逃脱，这台机体已经破损到不能行走了吧。即便如此，依然是一如既往的率性而为。_

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

火焰烧灼着他的外部装甲，席卷起闷热的暴风。

他能感受到变化，不止局限于自身。

透过扭曲的黑暗，他能听到无数陌生又熟悉的声音，纷杂着低吟着一一飘荡而过。

『……直至万众一心……』

『我们拥有永恒的生命，但这却同时意味着不断持续着过去的自己。永恒的代价是被夺走的过去、以及未来……！』

『如你所说，现在我作为一名普通的变形金刚而战！』

『这是你真心期望的战斗吗？』

『长久的因缘需在此做一了断！』

『你让我别无选择，兄弟。』

最后，他伸出手，越过火焰，朝着无垠的虚空。

他的火种深处告诉他，对方就在那里静静地看着他。

“跟我来……”他脱口而出，连自己都备感惊讶。随即他的嘴角扬起了弧度：“是的，这是个多余的邀请。所有的你永远都是那么顽固。”

“但是……终有一日会来临。那时候我希望不是宇宙大帝、也不是元始天尊和领导模块，而是我，令你冲破自己的底限。”

∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽ ∽∞∽

_“真是很有趣……”寂静的囚室中回荡着嘲弄的声音。_

_“呵呵，这超出了你的想象，不是吗？你认为火种的连系可以引导他的潜意识，在关键时刻或许能够成为助力。而且，这个影响有可能扩散至多重次元宇宙……”_

_“可惜，你究竟是高估了自己？抑或是漏算？火种的连系是双向的，你能引导他，他也能腐化你。”_

_湛蓝的光学镜头顽强地闪烁着。_

_声音失去了从容转为愠怒，伴随着电击与狂舞的合金条：“你可以尝试不断地挑战我，但那只是徒劳。”_

_光芒没有停止，直至一道合金条重重抽过，带起碎裂的镜片，钢刺拉扯出剥离的镜头。被刻意保留完好的传感回路，促使机体想要蜷缩起来，却又无奈地被牢牢固定。_

_“这会重复不息，无止境的幻像，所有能体验到的痛楚……”_


	16. 第十六夜

他漂浮在宇宙中，身后是如行星般巨大的机械球体。

机体由银白转为了紫色，他很满意自身的变化。

更加强大、更加有力、更加疯狂……他握紧了拳头。

一切尽在掌握之中，而他将带来恐怖与征服。

—The End—


End file.
